ENTER Joseph Wheeler
by Matt and T.K
Summary: Joey has a hard life. can someone help him see the light. rewrite of JOEY. i deleted that story. written by me,TK. please no flames. on hold for awhile.
1. prologue

**Warning my chappie's are all very short. Also, it's me TK writing this story. Not Matt.**

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue.**

**I hope you like my story (and the double spacing is a complete accident, sorry!).**

**ENTER---Joseph Wheeler**

Prologue-

Hi, I'm Joseph Wheeler. But you can call me Joey. This is a story about me and my

friend Mai. She's also the girl I have a major crush on. But the problem is that she knows

it. Probably because of how many times I risked my life to save hers. I lost my

soul for a while because of her, but I don't care. She's the most important person in the

world to me, besides my best friend Yugi and my sister Serenity. Well, here's my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Joey-

Mai Valentine drove along the road. Rain was poring down so she had the top of her car up. Suddenly she saw a lone figure limping down the road. She would have passed him but she noticed how much blood was on him. She stopped her car. Suddenly she realized who he was. "Joey!" she yelled. She jumped out of her car and went to him.

"Mai," Joey whispered.

"Joey, are you ok?" Mai asked. She noticed how cut up he was. He looked terrible.

He suddenly fainted in her arms. She carried him to her car and rushed to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Phone Call-

2 hours later, doctors were checking on Joey. Mai sat on the floor outside his room in the hospital, worried. A doctor walked out of the room, she looked up hopefully.

"He's pretty bad. He has 3 broken ribs and a broken ankle. He also needed stitches on the slashes on his side, leg, and his arm. He will need to stay here for a couple weeks. You can visit him when the nurses inside say ok. Also, you're allowed to use a cell phone here."

Mai sighed with relief, and then thought:

**Why am I happy? My best friend is hurt. But at least he's not dead.**

She got out her cell and dialed Yugi's number.

"Hey Yugi, it's Mai."

"Oh, hi Mai. Whats up?"

"I need you to call Tea and the rest of the gang. Now!"

"Um, okay, why?"

"Because Joey's in the hospital."

"WHAT!"

"I need you to make sure everyone gets here. I'll tell you what happened later."

Yugi (breathing deeply),"Um, okay"

Mai hung up.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Gangs All Here-

Half an hour later everyone got there. (Yugi, Tea, Tristen, and Duke.)

"Mai, what happened?" Tristen asked.

"I found him on the street, and brought him here." Mai told them.

Suddenly a nurse came out of the room. "You may visit him now." She told them.

They all piled into the room. Joey was asleep on a bed.

"Is he okay?" Tea whispered.

No one answered her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Joey's Story-

Everyone looked at Joey nervously. Suddenly Joey stirred. Everyone gasped. Joey's eyes opened.

"What happened?" He groaned.

"You tell us?" they all said, beaming.

"M-my dad." Joey whispered, remembering.

"He, he did this to you?" Duke whispered, pity in his eyes.

Joey didn't seem to hear him, "I went to his house to see how he was doing. He was drunk. When he saw me standing there he went nuts. After he attacked me I left and was limping along the streets…." His voice trailed off.

They all looked at him, feeling both horror and pity. And maybe even anger. Someone had hurt their friend. Joey's father had hurt their friend.

Joey…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Talk-

5 days later they visited again. The doctors had not let them come back before he felt a bit better. Now that he could stay awake for longer periods of time they could visit him. They all crowded in, this time Serenity was with them too. They were all happy to see him wide-awake and grinning.

"How are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Fine." They all chorused.

Joey saw Mai and blushed. He remembered that she was the one that got him here. The doctors had told him that she had been really worried about him. He tried to make himself stop thinking about her. Unfortunately he couldn't stop himself. He loved her too much.

"Uh, Joey, you in there?" Tea's voice brought him back to earth with a bump.

"um, no." He answered truthfully.

"Nitwit," Duke muttered, grinning.

Tristen chuckled "Love-sick nitwit," He muttered to Duke.

They both started laughing.

"Whats up?" Yugi asked.

"Nothin'." They chorused.

"Crazy," Tea muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone laughed.

"So whats bin' hapenin' lately?" Joey asked casually.

"Nothin' much," Tea told him.

"Hey Mai, whats up?" Joey asked Mai, worried, she'd been pretty quiet.

"Yeah Mai, whats with the silence?" Serenity asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just thinking." She said.

Suddenly a doctor walked in. He smiled.

"I want you guys to know that Joey's healing up quite well. He can go home soon. But the problem is that he needs to stay with someone for a couple of weeks while he heals. I understand that he is a high school student. You guys should be able to help him during school so that won't be a problem. But does he have a parent to stay with?"

"NO!" they all answered. The doctor raised his eyebrows but made no comment.

"He could stay with one of us." Tea said.

"No offence Joey, but with Grandpa and the shop I don't think you could stay with us for more than a couple of nights." Yugi told him. Joey nodded.

"Hey, what if one of us stays with Joey in his apartment? We could help him out there." Tea suggested.

"I'll talk to our mom so I can help him out. You guys don't need to worry about him." Serenity told them.

"So that's settled." The doctor said, smiling. "His sister will stay with him. Oh yes, you will want to know. He is having an operation later today on his foot. His ankle isn't too bad so we can give him an operation to completely heal it. You can bring him home in 2 days. Also, every morning I want you to stop by his home and walk to school with him. And take him back here in 4 months to take his stitches out. His cuts are some of the worst I've seen. And make sure he's not being too active till his ribs heal. We can't operate on his ribs. They're pretty bad but if he takes special pain relievers they won't hurt. And they'll knit together by themselves. Just watch him closely. Ok?

"Sure!" they all agreed.

"Get better, Joey" they all said, then they left.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Thoughts-

Mai lay on her bed, thinking.

**I hope Joey's okay. The doctor said he would be. I hope the doctor's right. But he's a doctor, he knows what he's doing (and saying), right? I need to stop worrying. But I can't stop thinking about him. He's the best friend I've ever had. I've done so many bad things to him, how can he still like me? He even lost his soul because of me. Oh, why did I join those evil people? I betrayed Joey** **when I played the Orichalchos. But I will never do that again, that's a promise. Why can't I stop thinking about Joey? The way he looked at me in the hospital. There was something in his eyes…What was it? And why did he blush?**

**I know why.**

**He loves me.**

**But haven't I always known that?**

**I have.**

**And I'm love with him too.**

**More than anyone….**

Mai suddenly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Questions-

2 days later Tristen, Yugi, Tea, Duke, and Serenity when to the hospital to pick up Joey. The rain had finally stopped. They all went in Duke's truck. Joey was extremely glad to be out of the hospital. When they got outside they helped him into the truck. While they were driving they all talked.

"Hey Joey, we forgot to tell you. Do you know what the date is?" Tristen asked.

"Um, no." Joey asked, perplexed.

"July 13th!" Tristen exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Joey yelled. He sat up immediately, then groaned and put a hand on his ribs.

"Joey, be careful!" Tea said angrily.

"The school dance is in 2 days!" Joey groaned.

"Yep. When are you going to ask Mai?" Tristen said, grinning.

"Your gonna ask Mai?" Tea asked, surprised.

Joey nodded, his face was bright red.

Tea and Serenity smiled. Tristen, Duke, and Yugi laughed.

"Oh shut up." Joey muttered.

"Hey Joey, want me to teach you how to ask a girl on a date?" Duke asked slyly.

"NO!"

"Okay, okay."

(Joey's bright red from embarrassment and fuming)

Everyone looked at his face and laughed.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Admit-

A little while later they got to Joey's apartment. Joey was still bright red in the face. They all piled into his apartment. Joey immediately collapsed on a couch with a groan. Tristen and Duke were still chuckling. Joey shot them a look of pure venom. Tristen mouthed the word 'Mai' at Joey, Joey's eyes softened with love for a second, but then he scowled. Tristen and Duke started roaring with laughter.

"Oh, be quiet." Joey muttered. They laughed harder.

"Oh, come on Joey. You know you have a crush on her. A major crush." Tea said, smiling.

"If you don't be quiet…." Joey warned.

Everyone chuckled.

"Just admit it, Joey!" Tristen told him.

"Okay, okay! I'm in love! So sue me! Cant you guys leave me alone? Yeesh…" Joey yelled. Then his face turned bright red as he realized what he had admitted.

Everyone smiled.

"Bye Joey!"

"See Ya!"

"Later Love-Bird!"

"SHUT UP!"


	10. hey guys! I need help here!

Hey guys! I can't think of anything right now! I need some help! I've got total writers block! I know that I want there to be a plan set up by everyone to get Joey and Mai together but I need some help! And thanks too Shadow Dancing and babe300 for reviewing! Can I get some more reviewers!-TK


End file.
